The Philosopher's Stone
by fire-alchemist-52
Summary: Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover. After being sent through the gate Ed lands in a strange place where people carry sticks and wear strange clothing. Ed runs into an old man and gets offered to become an alchemy teacher. Ed will have an German accent.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/:**Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter don't belong to me. The characters don't belong to me either. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**The Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter** **1:** **Alchemist** **in** **Hogsmeade**

Edward awoke sprawled out on the snow covered ground over a giant transmutation circle in the middle of it. Ed immediately sprang up and looked around frantically for his little brother turning his head from side to side uncontrollably, desperately hoping to see his brother, Alphonse, with his golden eyes but there was no one else there but him. Ed looked around this time more calmly and composed and scanned his surroundings to investigate as to where he was. He was on a snowed village that had many stores and shops on either side of the snow covered streets surrounding him. There was a rectangle shaped sign in the center of the village with the name Hogsmeade on it. It seemed to be the name of the snow covered village because it was in giant, black, and bold letters. There was also a train station in the village and there was some kind of enormous, ancient castle down the road from the village. Ed knew he wasn't in Amestris anymore because the country's landscape was foreign to him. But he could also be in Drachma, but he didn't think so because the village doesn't look like anything in Drachma. Besides it wasn't as cold here as it is in Drachma either. He knew he wasn't in Drachma because he couldn't see Northern Headquarters. He would've been able to see Northern HQ right away if he was in Drachma. There were grayish-white snow covered mountains in the distance. It seems to be winter because of snow covered scenery. The grayish-white pointy tips of the mountains were covered in snow. The snow also went down the sides of the mountains. There was snow all over the ground. There was at least four feet of snow covering the ground. The roofs of shops, inns, pubs, and houses could barley be seen because they were mostly buried in snow.

Ed _didn't_ know how he managed to appear in the middle of the giant transmutation circle, a portion of it was drawn in snow that covered it. The other half of it was uncovered from the snow somehow. He didn't even know how he ended up in the middle of this strange place, never mind how he managed to get in the middle of the giant, complex transmutation circle. Ed remembered telling Rose to leave the ballroom and take the homunculus, Wrath with her so that they wouldn't be in his way while he destroyed the place along with the giant transmutation circle to create a Philosopher's Stone. He wanted to destroy the transmutation circle that helped to create a Philosopher's Stone along with the room it was in so that nobody will ever try to create another Philosopher's Stone ever again. Also so he can get Alphonse back without any interruptions. He wanted to get Al's body and soul from the other side without anyone knowing that he was going to sacrifice anything even his life if that was what it took to get Al back. He also remembered drawing midget transmutation circles all over his body and activating them by clapping his hands and placing them on where he'd drawn the transmutation circles. He was willing to sacrifice his life in exchange for his brother, Al, body and soul intact. It didn't matter if he survived or not all that mattered was that his sacrifice was not in vain and that his brother would come back from the other side. After he had activated all of the mini transmutation circles that were _all_ over his body he saw the Truth's open gates and had gone through and he had somehow ended on the other side of the gate in another world. He didn't even know if his exchange was enough and if Al was back from the gate or if his sacrifice had been in vain and if Al was gone forever.

_'Somthing's wrong.' _Ed thought groaning. _'_I _shouldn't even be alive right now_ _if it worked.'_ Ed thought bringing his right hand up to move his golden bangs away from his golden eyes. He looked down and realized that his clothes had been changed from his usual outfit. His usual outfit contained of his black combat platform boots with red soles on the bottom of them, black tank top, black under coat with white on the edges of it and a silver clip holding the coat together, tight black leather pants, brown leather belt in the loops of his leather pants with his State Alchemist pocket watch chained to one of the loops on his leather pants, white gloves to cover his hands so nobody could see his right automail hand, and his long red cloak with the black Flamel symbol on the back and long sleeves to make sure that his automail arm stays hidden from any prying eyes. His usual outfit was replaced with a white button up shirt, light brown vest, dark brown smooth business-like pants, dark brown leather trench coat, white gloves, and black leather business-like shoes. Ed took off his white smooth and soft golve that was on his right hand a few moments ago. As he was slowly taking off the glove revealing metal glinting in the moonlight. As soon as Ed saw a glimmer of light flash past him he looked down at his hand and realized that he had his automail back instead of the flesh that Al had sacrificed himself for. He bent down on his righ knee and lifted up the end of his left pant leg and pulled it up revealing the same glint as when he had pulled his glove off. He had also got his automail leg back instead of the flesh he'd received earlier when his brother brought him back to life. He looked closely at his automail leg and inspected it. He found nothing wrong with it and found no lose screws. His metal leg was functioning properly. He grabbed onto his pant leg and slowly pulled it down until it was back over his shoe. He stood back up from the freezing cold snow that was on the ground. He grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled it up to reveal his automail arm. He puled his metal arm closer to him and looked at it very closely inspecting it thoroughly to make sure that his arm was functioning properly as well. After a few minutes of inspecting his metal limbs making sure that they were working properly so that he wouldn't have any problems in the future. He finally realized that if he got his automail limbs back instead of the flesh that was there earlier and that his sacrifice must have worked.

After making sure that his limbs were functioning properly he clapped his hands and placed one of those hands on his automail arm making a blade appear on the top of his metal arm. He was satisfied when the blade had appeared because it meant that he was still able to preform alchemy unlike the last time he had ended up at the other side of the _gate.'Shouldn't_ _I have lost more than just_ _my limbs and_ _ a change of clothes as the price of crossing over.'_ He thought to himself.

Ed decided that he was going to and take a look around the small village of Hogsmeade. He wanted to see if he could find an inn or something so that he could a place where he could crash for the night. He was just about to walk into the village when he spotted what looked like a nice brand new black suitcase in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see that the black suitcase was right behind him. He walked over to the suitcase and sat down on the snow covered ground next to it. The suitcase was right next to the transmutation circle that he was just laying down on. He turned the suitcase towards him and unclipped the silver locks unlocking and opening the suitcase. He looked into the opened suitcase and looked at it's contents. There was his usual outfit ( _the clothes he wore everyday)_ , his platform boots _( he wore these to make himself more taller),_ his little black leather bond notebook that had his alchemy notes in it ( _he always caried his notebook everywhere he went._ _He was always taking out his little black notebook and putting in alchemy notes and reading the notes already written down)_ , and some oil for his automail.

He closed the suitcase and clipped the silver metal locks back in place. He picked the suitcase up by it's black leather handle and stood back up patting down his pants to get the snow off of them. He pulled the suitcase up and brought it over his shoulder so that it was slung over his shoulder. He took a couple of minutes to walk around the village and to look around mainly to see if there was anyone around. He looked behind him to his left to see the path near the mountains that had led him to the village along with the sign that had the village's name on it. There were a few people around the village with triangle-shaped pointy hats, carried sticks in their hands, and wore long cloaks. It was starting to get really dark out and some of the shops in the village were starting to close down until the next day. Ed looked around at all of the people he saw and thought, _'the people here look and act weird.'_ Ed kept walking and looking around until he found himself in front of a pub/inn called the Three Broomsticks. He walked up to the inn and opened the door. There was a desk in the front of the inn right a cross from the door. A woman stood in front of the desk. Farther inside there were a bunch of tables. He walked in and was about to ask for a room or something when he accidentally bumped into someone and fell down onto the floor. He looked up and saw that he had bumped into an old man in weird looking clothing and also carried a stick just like the citizens in the village. The old man was tall and had flowing white hair and beard. He wore glasses over his twinkling blue eyes and over his crooked nose. He wore long robes, a purple cloak, and matching pointy wizard's hat.

"Hello there young man." The old man said pleasantly. The old man was standing over him looking down at him with an apologetic expression feeling bad that he had knocked the young man over and made him fall down. "I'm sorry I knocked you over and made you fall." The old man apologized to Ed and held out his hand reaching down to help haul Ed back up.

Ed took the old man's hand and hauled himself back up from the ground. "It vasn't your valut. I ran into you. It vasn't vatchink vere I vas going." Ed told the old man assuring him that it wasn't a problem. "By zee vay I'm Edvard Elric." Ed introduced himself. Ed realized that he could understand the language the old man had spoken as well as speak it but with an accent.

"How about we get a table in a less crowded area so that we can get better acquainted ." The old man asked Ed.

"Zat vould be vine vith me." Ed agreed with the old man.

The old man led them over to a restricted area in the pub. The landlady of the pub always makes sure there's a private area for people to talk private conversations without anyone eavesdropping. They both sat down at the booth away from everyone else so that they could finish their conversation.

"Would you care to join me for a drink. It's on me." The old man invited Ed pleasantly smiling.

"Sure, vyy not." Ed reluctantly agreed since he didn't know what else to do.

The old man ordered them a drink called Butter beer for the both of them. They were served by the landlady by the name of Rosmerta. After the old man had ordered them a couple of drinks he payed the landlady the amount the all of the drinks cost him. The old man had ordered each of them a few more drinks. The old man leaned over the table and gave Ed a couple of the drinks he had ordered and took the rest for himself. Ed eagerly picked up one of the drinks that the old man had set in front of him and started drinking it even though he had no idea what it was. He didn't even realize how thirsty he was until he had started drinking the Butter beer.

"Danke...?" Ed stopped talking and finished his third drink and

looked at the old man expectantly.

"Oh, sorry." The old man chuckled to himself. "I must have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Albus Perciva Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But some people call me professor." The old man informed Ed introducing himself.

"Vat are you exactly professor ov? Do you teach at a school or somezink?" Ed asked Dumbledore.

"So you haven't heard of me? I happen to be one of the most famous wizards of my generation." Dumbledore informed Ed.

Ed almost choked on his drink and looked at Dumbledore startled. "Did you just say vizard?" He asked dumbfounded, mouth agape, and eyes open wide in shock.

"Yes I did young man." Dumbledore informed Ed smiling with a knowing look in his eyes. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And what about you young man? What's your occupation?" Dumbledore asked Ed.

"I'm an alchemist. But alchemy's a science. Vizardry is just impossible. It's crazy, insane even. It can't be real." Ed informed Dumbledore.

"If you're an alchemist then how come you believe that magic doesn't exist? Magic and alchemy go hand and hand you know. You're not a muggle are you?" Dumbledore asked Ed. "No, wait you can't be a muggle otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get into this village." Dumbledore said mumbling to himself.

"Vat's a muggle?" Ed asked.

"A non magical person." Dumbledore said answering Ed's question. "We have a lot to talk about young man." Dumbledore informed Ed smiling. He called over Madame Rosmerta for a few more glasses of Butter beer.

After a couple of more drinks and pleasant conversation. Ed had also asked Dumbledore a couple of more questions. Dumbledore had answered all of the questions Ed had asked him. After a while Ed and Dumbledore had began talking as if they were old friends. They had soon become close friends kind of. Dumbledore had offered Ed a to room to stay at at Hogwarts. After Dumbledore had offered him a room at the school Ed was ushered after The old man to a giant castle that was near the train station in the village. It turns out that the giant castle was actually the school that Dumbledore had told him about earlier. Ed followed after Dumbledore through the giant castle's maze-like hallways and the confusing twists and turns. Ed was amazed of the moving staircases and that the people inside of the portraits that wer on the walls could talk and move. Ed followed Dumbledore into the headmaster's office.

Once they were inside Dumbledore's office Ed started asking Dumbledore some more questions. Dumbledore told him everything he wanted to know and Ed reluctantly listened to Every detail of Dumbledore's lecture soaking in every detail. In exchange for this new information Ed told Dumbledore about his alchemy and was surprised that the alchemy in this world was different than his alchemy. Ed had informed Dumbledore of his theory of how he had landed himself in the this world. They had also talked about alchemy Dumbledore was impressed and had decided to offer Ed the job of teaching alchemy at his school.

'we need someone like him here.' Dumbledore thought.

"Me a teacher?! You vant me to be a teacher here?!" Ed asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Dumbledore informed Ed. "I need you to be the new alchemy professor. The old one retired of old age. I would like to keep alchemy in the student's curriculum. I need someone to teach alchemy otherwise I would have no choice but to cancel the class altogether. As a teacher you'd have unlimited access to the school's giant library. The school's library might even help you find a way back to you're world." Dumbledore informed Ed. "You are an alchemical prodigy from what I gathered from our conversation earlier. Who else would be better than you?" Dumbledore asked Ed.

"B-but..." Ed protested, stuttering over the ridiculous and impossible notion that if he were younger he would have sneered at the headmaster. "I don't even knov any magic!" Ed exclaimed.

"That could be a problem. A problem that can be easily resolved." Dumbledore informed. "Summer break has only just begun. I'm sure you're more than capable of completing the basics before the term begins. But since you're a prodigy you could probably even do even more advanced magic in only a few months. Anything else you're concerned with." Dumbledore asked.

Ed sighed dramatically and thought that Dumbledore should know the whole truth. He could tell that Dumbledore was being honest with him and that everything the old man was telling him was the truth. Ed rolled up the sleeve that hid his right arm and removed the glove that covered his hand revealing his automail arm to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stepped closer forward and examined it wordlessly smiling.

"I hadn't realized you had lost that limb. It's built amazingly well. It's muggle made isn't it. No one really needs to know about it except the school's nurse, Madame Pomfrey and professors McGonagall and Snape. They're the two most trusted people in the school besides the Grounds Keeper, Hagrid. There's no problem with you being on my staff with a prosthetic limb." Dumbledore informed Ed.

"Actually, I have another one." Ed muttered so quietly that Dumbledore almost didn't hear him. Ed bended down and rolled up the pant leg that covered his left leg revealing his automail leg to Dumbledore. "It's just like my arm. I'd be of no use to you if either of zem vere to break down. My mechanic is no longer available." Ed informed Dumbledore.

"That's nothing to worry about. We have spells that can easily repair should they break down or fall apart." Dumbledore informed Ed. "May I ask how you lost your limbs?" Dumbledore asked interested.

"I lost zem during a var in my country." Ed told Dumbledore.

"So, during an alchemy attempt then?" Dumbledore asked.

Ed nodded. "You could say zat." He said.

Dumbledore could tell that the young man didn't want to talk about it anymore. Dumbledore told Ed that since he would be leaning magic for the rest of summer break and teaching alchemy when the term begins that he would need to get supplies and a wand with Hagrid sometime later. They had dinner in Dumbledore's office. Then Ed was shown to a guess room that he would be staying in until summer break was over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/: **_I know it's late but I had to finish the school work I never finished.

**The Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter** **2:**** Meeting Hagrid**

The next morning Ed woke up to the cold air nipping at his skin and the sunlight gleaming/shining in his eyes. He sat up in his bed and walked over to the open windows. He closed each of the windows gently and quietly so that they wouldn't slam and make too much noise when he shut them. He went back over to his bedside and saw a small piece of paper with some writing on it on the table right next to his bed. It looked like it might be a small letter or note because of how it looked and how it was written. He snatched up the note off of the small end table and quickly scanned it of it's contents before he briskly strode out of the room.

_**Note: **_

**Edward, **

**Meet me in my office I want to introduce you to the ****Grounds Keeper .**

**Dumbledore,**

**P.S. The password is Lemon Drops.**

After Ed left his room he went to the grand staircase. He was very still cautious of the staircases so he made his own door on one side of the wall. His newly created door led him to the seventh floor right next to the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. Ed went towards the towards the gargoyle, the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops." Ed said loudly and the gargoyle turned and a staircase appeared. Ed walked up the staircase and walked into Dumbledore's office. Ed knocked on the wall next to him before he walked into the office. Dumbledore looked up from all of the paper that was covering his desk and smiled when he saw that it was just Ed.

"Come in Edward." Dumbledore said motioning for Ed to come into his office the rest of the way. Ed came into the office and went up Dumbledore's desk and sat down on one of the few chairs that were in front of the rectangle shaped desk.

"Did you get my note?" Dumbledore asked Ed.

"Ja. Are ve going now or do you need to talk to me?" Ed asked Dumbledore.

"No. We can go now." Dumbledore said as he got up from his throne-like chair. "If you'll kindly follow me." Dumbledore said as he led Ed out of his giant office and onto the ground floor. Dumbledore opened the door that led into the giant Entrance Hall. They walked down the stairs and went straight to the door that would lead them went past the door that would lead to the Great Hall and past the entrance to the Dungeons. As they walked towards the door they walked past the hourglasses that would contain the house points for each house during the school year. Dumbledore opened the door and they went outside onto the Grounds. Then Dumbledore led the way to Hagrid's Hut. It was further away from the school across from the Green Houses and at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid's Hut is made of tan bricks and has wood stairs with four doors connected to the hut. There's only one room in Hagrid's Hut. The inside of Hagrid's Hut had a giant bed with a quilt that covered it, a fireplace, cupboards, chest with drawers, a couple of windows, and a rectangular-shaped wooden table with wooden chairs around it. When they were in front of Hagrid's Hut Dumbledore went up to one of the doors connected to the hut. Dumbledore knocked on the door gently but firmly so that it would be heard by Hagrid. Dumbledore waited until Hagrid answered the door and let them in before going into the little hut and motioned for Ed to follow him inside. After Ed and Dumbledore stepped inside the hut Hagrid gently and quietly closed the door so it didn't slam. Ed and Dumbledore walked over to the enormous wooden table and sat down on the wooden chairs that were around the wooden table that was in the middle of the hut.

"Who's yeh friend Professor." Hagrid asked Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, this is Edward Elric and Edward, this is Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore introduced them to each other. "Mister Elric here is going to take over the alchemy class after he gets the standard magical education he needs." Dumbledore explained as Hagrid got some mugs and poured some tea into them. Hagrid brought over the mugs full of tea and placed them in front of Ed and Dumbledore and brought one over for himself. Then Hagrid sat down in between Ed and Dumbledore. "Hagrid I have a job for you. I would appreciate it if you would bring Mister Elric to Diagon Alley to get some supplies. If that's alright with you." Dumbledore said to Hagrid.

"O'course Professor. I would be happy to help yeh Edward." Hagrid said.

"Danke. Your help vould be appreciated." Ed told Hagrid.

"Yeh welcome."

After a while of Ed and Hagrid having pleasant chatter a and getting to know one another they soon become good friends. Then Dumbledore slowly stood up from his seat at the table. "Sorry to cut this short but we must be going. It's starting to get late." Dumbledore informed Hagrid. "I would appreciate it if you would take Edward to get his supplies tomorrow." Dumbledore told Hagrid.

"O'course Professor." Hagrid said.

"I appreciate you offering to help this young man." Dumbledore told Hagrid as he and Ed left their places at the wooden table and went towards the door.

"Yeh have a good night too professor. You too Edward." Hagrid said to the both of them as they made their way towards the door. Dumbledore opened the door and walked out the door leaving the little hut. They headed back towards the path that would lead them back to the castle and went into the darkness of the cloudy night.

Once they were in front of the entrance to the castle Dumbledore led the way to the grand staircase. Dumbledore brought Ed back to his office. Dumbledore thought that it would be a good idea for them to have dinner together in his office. After they had dinner together in the headmaster's office Ed left Dumbledore to his own devices and made his way back to the grand staircase. Ed went up the staircase and to the floor that his room was on and went into his room for the rest of the night.

_**AN/: **_I know it's short but the next one will be longer.


End file.
